1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display generally includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer such that excitons are formed, and light is emitted by energy generated from the excitons.
The OLED display also includes a plurality of pixels including an OLED as a self-light emitting element, and each pixel includes a plurality of thin film transistors and a capacitor to drive the OLED.